1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in the related invention which improvements are directed to the set-up and product delivery aspects of the invention. Thus, the structure includes an improved form of foldable elongated frame as well as a cement mixer carriage drive assembly capable of greater speed and efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of batching plants, both permanent and mobile installations, and these batching plants are intended to function with the conventional cement mixing trucks, i.e., the hatching plants serving to weigh and deliver the ingredient components while the mixing trucks function to mix and deliver the concrete to a construction site. Patents cited in the related application are believed to be of general interest only as regards the present invention; however, those patents are listed in the Information Disclosure Statement filed herewith.